Tales of Fan Fiction
by Pynnacle
Summary: Set in the world known as Oracle, this is the unlikely tale of a group of many heroes who come together to battle the forces of evil and forge bonds of friendship with each other along the way. It is a tale of love, friendship, politics, leadership, heroes, and swords. Welcome to Tales of Fan Fiction.


Prologue – From Humble Beginnings  
Tales of Fan Fiction

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in the town of Lhant; Asbel Lhant and his adopted daughter Sophie were hanging out in his room with their good friends Luke fon Fabre and Yuri Lowell. Lady Kerri, Asbel's mother, came into the room and offered the boys tea. Yuri politely declined; he was looking out the window, watching his dog Repede play with Luke's pet Cheagle, Mieu.  
"Your manor is a lot smaller and quainter than mine, Asbel. I'm jealous." said Luke.  
Asbel replied, "Yeah, but it's to be expected. Lhant is much smaller than Baticul. It's cozy, but Baticul is so incredible."  
"I lived there my whole life; I guess I don't really appreciate it as much. Have you seen Grand Chokmah though? That's a beautiful city."  
"Unfortunately, I've never had the chance."  
Yuri spoke up, "I've been there. I took Estelle with me on a trip once. It's truly amazing. Beats Yu Liberte any day."  
"Don't let Hubert catch you saying that." said Asbel with a laugh.

Down on the main floor, Hubert and Bailey were discussing military plans for the week ahead. "Our supply of blastia is getting low again, and our trade relations with Auj Oule and Palmacosta are not very good at the moment." said Bailey. "What does Lord Asbel plan to do about this situation?"  
"My brother puts great faith in Governor General Neil of Palmacosta. He has usually come through, but I fear Asbel's faith may not be enough this time. Mix this problem in with the constant threats and attacks from both Daath and Strahta, we're in a dangerous state."  
"Yes. I fear we may require the assistance of a military officer far more versed in these matters than the three of us to help solve this."  
"Indeed. Perhaps I can contact Captain Malik in Fendel." Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Hubert wasn't expecting visitors. "Frederic, would you kindly?"  
"As you wish, Young Master." Frederic walked out of the study and to the front door. He opened it, and to his surprise, he saw a smiling gentleman even older than himself. He bowed in respect. "Hello there. How may I help you, good sir?"  
The man spoke, "I came to inquire if a young girl had been around here. She ran off when we were out in the meadow. Would you happen to have seen her?"  
"I'm afraid the only child around here is little Sophie. But please come in, I wouldn't want to send you away imminently after coming all this way. I'll get tea." The man looked very happy.  
"I would be delighted."  
Frederic led the man to the study to introduce him to Hubert.  
"Young Master Hubert, this is our guest, Mr. ... err, my deepest apologies, sir, I didn't catch your name."  
The man bowed. "Rowen Ilbert, butler in service to House Sharil. It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Hubert."  
Hubert and Bailey gasped in unison. After a moment of silence, Hubert asked, "THE Rowen Ilbert? Mastermind tactician of the Rashugal army?"  
"Yes."  
"H-Hubert Oswell, sir. I-it's an honour to have you in our home, Conductor."  
"Please, no formalities. We're here to enjoy ourselves!"  
"Of course sir. So what brings you to Lhant?" Bailey asked.  
"My...granddaughter and I stopped to look at the meadow on our way to Barona. I fear I lost sight of her though."  
Hubert stood. "We'll send a search party out at once."  
Rowen smiled. "That won't be necessary, Master Hubert. The little miss is quite capable of holding her own. I've no doubt she will return here before long."

When Yuri looked back out the window, he noticed something different. There were two small girls playing in the garden with Repede, poking the bottom of his paws and smiling. Before he could question it, Bailey burst into the room.  
"Lord Asbel! There's a large, threatening monster outside the north gate. If we don't do something it could do some serious damage to the people!"  
Asbel responded quickly, his demeanour changing instantly. "Thank you Bailey. Gather the guards and defend the other gates. I'll deal with the monster."  
"Yes sir!"  
Asbel grabbed his sword and started out of the room. Luke grabbed his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going without me?"  
Yuri threw his sword in the air and caught it again. "I'm always up for a fight."  
Asbel smiled. "Thanks guys. Let's go get this thing!"


End file.
